jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: River Adventure
Jurassic Park River Adventure, or Jurassic Park: The Ride, is a Jurassic Park water ride at the Universal Theme Parks. It is known to end with a big drop at the end of the adventure. Ride Through The concept is that Jurassic Park opened as planned; the river adventure is an actual attraction in the park itself. It begins as a jungle river cruise past huge dinosaurs. After encountering an Ultrasaurus (a dinosaur since discovered to be a chimera), a pair of Stegosaurus, and Psittacosaurus, the raft begins heading toward a part of the park known as Hadrosaur Cove. A duck-billed Parasaurolophus bumps the raft, causing it to begin drifting into the Raptor Containment Area, a section of the adventure that (according to voiceovers on the ride) had never successfully been integrated into the rest of the park. "Unauthorized Entry," says a female voice over the intercom. The raft passes by a replica of the Raptor Pen from the film, and riders hear snarling Velociraptors in the dense foliage while branches move to simulate the creatures attempting to escape from their confines. Turning a corner, riders see a boat that appears to be in a state of disrepair: two Compsognathus are seen eating a bloody shirt (The CP5 which has been sent by Jurassic Park Animal Control to guide the boat towards a safe area but the compsognathuses came and killed the crew). The boat heads towards the pump station where riders see a Velociraptor run into a dark corner. On a wall next to the boat, a Jurassic Park Vehicle falls over the top and nearly crushes the riders.Velociraptors jump out at the guests. A large crate with something snarling inside also nearly falls on the riders. The riders begin to slowly head up a hill into a large building in silence. The riders enter a dark tunnel with several mock red lights on the ceiling. Several Dilophosaurus's spit their poisonous venom (actually, water) at the guests. As the Raft follows a 180 degree turn, the snout of a T-rex lumbers ahead. A raptor is seen tearing up a control panel. "Attention, this is an emergency. Toxic gases are present in this area. Life support is imminent...Life support systems will terminate in 15 seconds...10, 9, 8, 7, 6," says a female voice over the intercom. The Tyrannosaurus's head reappears once more in front of the riders to distract them from the 85 ft plunge below. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1," and the raft plunges down an 85ft near-vertical drop. Jeep Ride At first, Universal had an idea of creating a jeep safari ride. Sadly, this never med to see the light of day. However, the concept art of the ride still remains. Although there is a rumor that Universal will one day make this ride a reality. Halloween Horror Nights Halloween Horror Nights is a Halloween celebration held at the universal parks. Near Halloween, the parks are re-themed from Movie Adventures to Horrid lands of Terror. Jurassic Park is usually re-themed in this event. Hollywood Version Surprisingly, not much was done to the Jurassic Park Area in Hollywood, besides it being renamed to Jurassic Park: In the Dark. Orlando Version When the Halloween Horror Nights was moved to Islands of Adventure until 2005, the Jurassic Park Island was more drastically changed then in Hollywood. It so far had the following themes. 2002: (Islands of Fear) JP: Extinction still had the Jurassic Park Theme, only that the Dinosaurs where loose, the power was out, everyone was being stalked by carnivores, and there were ether dead or psychotic Triceratops Encounter workers every corner (Even a severed head of an innocent Triceratops could be found). But the most frighting of all were the Dinosaur/Human hybrids. Its a fight for survival here. 2003: (The Director will see you now) The Jurassic Park theme was finally dropped in 2003. Now, the area was renamed Night Prey, an tropical island full of evil intelligent monsters and zombies. 2004: Jurassic Park was not opened this year. 2005: (Tales of Terror) This year, Jurassic Park was re-themed into The Cemetery Mines, An haunted mine full of killer creatures. Dinosaurs encountered * Ultrasaur * Psittacosaurus * Stegosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Compsognathus * Velociraptor * Dilophosaurus * Tyrannosaurus rex Trivia *The first group of people who rode the river adventure were cast members (Jeff Goldblum, Ariana Richards, and Joseph Mazzello) from the movie series it was based on. Steven Spielberg also attended, but was asked to be taken off before the 80 foot drop. *In the diner scene in the first Jurassic Park near the beginning, there is an concept art of the ride. External links *Official Site (Orlando) *Official Site (Hollywood) *JP Legacy Jeep Safari Concepts *Halloween Horror Nights Vault